jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
501st Legion
Die 501st Legion (auch bekannt als Vader's Fist, The Fighting 501st oder einfach nur The Legion) ist eine weltweite Organisation von Star-Wars-Fans mit hochwertigen Kostümen. Die 501st tritt regelmäßig auf Veranstaltungen überall auf der Welt auf. Derzeit hat sie etwas über 5.000 aktive Mitglieder, die zusammen über 6800 Kostüme besitzen laut 501st.com, Stand: 10/2010. Geschichte Anfänge Im Jahre 1996 gab Lucasfilm bekannt, dass es eine Wiederveröffentlichung der [[Klassische Trilogie|klassischen Star Wars-Trilogie]] geben soll, was ausschlaggebend für ein Gespräch zwischen dem späteren Gründer der 501st Legion Albin Johnson und dessen Arbeitskollegen und guten Freund Tom Crews über das Thema Star Wars war. Sie erinnerten sich daran, wie sie Star Wars Jahre zuvor im Kino gesehen haben und wie beeindruckt sie damals von den Sturmtruppen waren. Sie fragten sich, wie man an eine solche Rüstung kommen könnte und ob solche Kostüme überhaupt existieren. Tom Crews recherchierte im Internet (das zu dieser Zeit immer noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte) und fand jemanden, der Sturmtruppenkostüme anfertigte, woraufhin sich Johnson ein Set bestellte. Als schließlich 1997 die Special Edition in den Kinos anlief, beschloss Johnson diese Chance zu nutzen, und bei seinem Kinobesuch seine Rüstung zu tragen. Die anderen Besucher wahren begeistert von dem „realen Sturmtruppler“ und so legte er die Rüstung auch zur Wiederveröffentlichung von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wieder an – diesmal unterstützt von Tom Crews, der inzwischen auch ein Kostüm besaß. Auch diesmal waren die anderen Kinobesucher überrascht und begeistert, doch diesmal begegneten sie den beiden Troopern mit etwas mehr Abstand und Respekt. Dieses Erlebnis war ausschlaggebend für die Idee, eine größere Gruppe von Sturmtrupplern zu versammeln, um einen noch beeindruckenderen Effekt hervorzurufen. miniatur|Albin Johnson (rechts) in seiner Sturmtruppen-Rüstung bei einer Veranstaltung der 501st Legion. Nach der Premiere stellte Johnson die Fotos von sich und Crews ins Internet, und nach ein paar weiteren Auftritten der zwei Freunde kam ihm die Idee, von den Veranstaltungen zu schreiben, als seien es Missionsberichte von zwei Soldaten über ihre Patrouillen. Er dachte sich für die beiden Truppler Identifikationsnummern aus, wobei er sich an den einzigen in den Filmen mit seiner ID-Nummer benannten Trooper, TK-421, hielt, und ihre beiden Geburtstage als Nummernfolge verwendete. Um der ganzen Seite noch eine militärische Atmosphäre zu verpassen, nannte er sie Detention Block 2551 (dt.: Gefangenenblock 2551, wahrscheinlich in Anlehnung an den Gefangenenblock AA-23, in dem Leia Organa festgehalten wurde). Bald erreichten Johnson erste E-Mails und Bilder von Kostümbesitzern aus ganz Amerika und nach und nach fand sich eine ganze Gruppe zusammen. Entstehung der 501st Squadron Da überlegte Albin Johnson, der „Einheit“ einen neuen Namen zu geben. Bei dem Gedanken an eine kleine Infanterieeinheit kam ihm die Bezeichnung „Squad“ in den Sinn und suchte daraufhin nach einer passenden Nummer. Da das Galaktische Imperium ziemlich groß war und wahrscheinlich über ziemlich viele Sturmtruppeneinheiten verfügte, musste es eine relativ große Zahl sein. Außerdem sollte sie in das von Johnson zuvor gewählte Motto „The Fighting...“ passen, weshalb sich auf Grund der Alliteration des F-Lautes die Vier bzw. Fünf anbot. Er entschied sich letztendlich für die 500, und um das ganze abzurunden und authentischer zu machen, fügte Albin die eins hinten an, was „The Fighting Five-Oh-First“ ergab. Ebenso wichtig wie der Name war für Johnson die Hintergrundgeschichte der Squad, die in irgendeiner Weise auch mit der Star-Wars-Trilogie in Verbindung stehen sollte: Die Einheit sollte etwas ganz besonderes sein und jeder, der von ihr hört, sollte auch dazu gehören wollen. Beim sehen der Filme fiel Johnson auf, dass Vader immer Truppen um sich hatte, die nur auf einen Befehl Vader zu warten schienen. Johnson überlegte sich, ob Vader eine Hand voll Soldaten haben könnte, die er selbst auswählt und die – dem Sith-Lord direkt unterstellt – nur seinem Befehl gehorchen. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, Teil einer solchen Einheit von Elitesoldaten zu sein und formulierte folgende Hintergrundgeschichte: Stormtroopers: deadly shock troops of the Emperor. Heartless, fearless, tenacious soldiers of unwavering loyalty who crush the enemies of the Galactic Empire. This archive commemorates the greatest of all Stormtrooper units: the legendary Fighting 501st Squad, known as 'Vader's Hand'. Commissioned after the fall of the Old Republic, the 501st distinguished itself in hunting down and destroying scores of Rebel cells and outposts. Their accomplishments won the attention of the Emperor's right-hand man, Lord Vader, who made them his personal guard. Whenever Vader's aims fall outside the realm of the Imperial bureaucracy, he calls upon the 501st to accomplish his bidding. The only corss-disciplinary squad in the Emipire, it is composed of every kind of trooper, pilot, scout, or driver. Whatever agenda Lord Vader pursues, he is assured of the specialized manpower to accomplish it. The 501st is ready to be deployed to his side at a moment's notice. This resource is a testimony to Vader's power and often baffles the generals who wonder how he manages to wage campaigns with little or no involvement in the normal ranks.“ miniatur|Besagte Szene in der [[Wolkenstadt.]] Der Zusatz Vader's Fist (dt. „Vaders Faust“) kam Albin Johnson bei dem Gedanken an die Szene, in der Vader Luke in der Wolkenstadt die geballte Faust entgegenstreckt: Nachdem nach der vorläufig endgültigen Umbenennung von Scott MacArthur, einem Mitglied der 501st aus Kanada, ein erstes Logo entworfen wurde, das bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten bereits wie das aktuelle Logo aussah, war der Kostümverein bereit, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Rasanter Zuwachs und Umbenennung in 501st Legion Es dauerte nicht lange, bis immer mehr Fans der 501st beitraten, sodass sich die Mitgliedszahlen in einem Jahr mehr als verdoppelte (61 Mitglieder im Jahr 1998, 147 im Jahr 1999). Auf Grund dieses Zuwachses an Mitgliedern wurde der Verein in „501st Legion“ umbenannt und in der Folgezeit entstand nach und nach die Unterteilung in Garrisions, Squads und Outposts. Das erste offizielle Treffen der 501st fand auf der Dragoncon 1998 in Atlanta, Georgia, statt, jedoch kam die Idee von einem organisierten Kostümklub nicht so gut an, wie erhofft. Ein Höhepunkt des Treffens war jedoch der Kostümwettbewerb, bei dem die Gruppe Sturmtruppler spontan mit einem zufällig angetroffenen Fan im Leia-Outfit die Szene auf der Tantive IV zu Beginn von Eine Neue Hoffnung nachstellte. Die Begeisterung des Publikums motivierte Albin Johnson, auch weiterhin an dem Club zu arbeiten. Daher traten Mitglieder der 501st Legion in der folgenden Zeit vermehrt auch bei kleineren Veranstaltungen auf, bis sie zur Dragoncon 1999 erneut zusammenkamen. Im Vorfeld der Veranstaltung konnte Albin Johnson David Prowse, der in der klassischen Trilogie Darth Vader verkörperte, dafür gewinnen, als Ehrenmitglied die „Führung“ über die 501st Legion zu übernehmen. Nach dem zweiten Großauftritt auf der Dragoncon war die Legion auch auf einigen anderen großen Veranstaltungen vertreten, wie zum Beispiel auf der ersten Celebration 1999 in Colorado oder der Dragoncon 2001, wo das erste große Gruppenfoto der 501st zustande kam. Im Jahr 2002 vertrat die Carolina Garrison die 501st Legion auf der Stellarcon in High Point, North Carolina. Gäste dieser Convention waren die Star Wars-Autoren Timothy Zahn, Michael Stackpole und Aaron Allston, die Albin Johnson als Ehrenmitglieder der Legion gewinnen konnte. Noch im selben Jahr fand in Indianapolis die Celebration II statt. Der inzwischen beachtlich gewachsene Kostümverein präsentierte sich als professionelle Organisation, indem sich die Mitglieder bereit erklärten, als eine Art Security für die Sicherheit während der Con zu sorgen. Außerdem wurden alleine an einem Tag der Celebration über dreißig neue Ehrenmitglieder angeworben. Offizielle Anerkennung und öffentliche Erfolge Im Jahr 2004 wurde der Roman Die Verschollenen veröffentlicht, in dem der Autor Timothy Zahn über eine Einheit Sturmtruppler der 501. Legion schreibt. Was als einfache Fangemeinschaft begann, wurde durch diese erstmalige Erwähnung in einem Star-Wars-Werk Teil des offiziellen Kanons. In der illustrierten Enzyklopädie zu wurde 2005 erstmals erwähnt, dass es sich bei der Einheit Klontruppen, die Darth Vader in den Jedi-Tempel begleiten, um die 501. Legion handelt. Die Legion war dadurch von George Lucas persönlich als Teil des Star-Wars-Universums abgesegnet und wurde in die offizielle Datenbank auf StarWars.com aufgenommen. Noch im selben Jahr wurde das Videospiel Battlefront II veröffentlicht, in dem der Spieler in die Rolle eines Mitglieds der 501st Legion schlüpft. Das meistverkaufte Star-Wars-Viedeospiel überhaupt machte die 501st Legion auch außerhalb der eigentlichen Fangemeinschaft bekannt. Auch die auf die Veröffentlichung von Die Rache der Sith und Battlefront II folgenden Merchandising-Kampagnen verschafften dem Namen 501st Legion immer mehr Bekanntheit. Doch dass die Sturmtruppeneinheit, die bald jedem ein Begriff war, nach der realen Organisation benannt wurde und nicht andersherum, ist noch immer weitestgehend unbekannt. Die Legion konnte durch die stetig steigende Zahl an Mitgliedern immer mehr öffentliche Auftritte veranstalten und beteiligte sich vermehrt an sozialen Projekten. Dieser Einsatz, mit dem sie Star Wars und seiner Fangemeinde in der Öffentlichkeit ein Gesicht geben, brachte der 501st einige Ehrungen und Anerkennungen ein. Im Jahre 2005 war auf StarWars.com zu lesen, die 501. Legion sei eine der besten Dinge, die Star Wars im Jahr 2005 widerfahren sind. Pandemic Studios dankte Albin Johnson und allen Mitgliedern der Legion im selben Jahr für ihr Engagement um die Star-Wars-Gemeinschaft und die gemeinnützige Arbeit. Mit einem signierten Exemplar von Battlefront II und einer Statue, die einen Sturmtruppler im Gefecht zeigt und ursprünglich nur für die Mitglieder des Entwickler-Teams vorgesehen war, am großen Erfolg des Videospiels beteiligen. Im Jahr 2007 wurden 200 Mitglieder der Legion sowie Mitglieder der Rebel Legion eingeladen, an der Rose Bowl Parade in Pasadena, Kalifornien teilzunehmen. Eine Auswahl von Mitgliedern aus über 20 Ländern und 36 Staaten vertraten die 501st während der Veranstaltung, bei der George Lucas Albin Johnson persönlich für sein Engagement und das der gesamten Organisation dankte. Ein Jahr später wurde die Legion als größter Star-Wars-Kostümclub ins Guinnes Buch der Rekorde aufgenommen. Organisation Da die 501st fast auf der ganzen Welt Mitglieder hat, kann nicht alles zentral organisiert werden. Die Legion hat eine relativ einfache aber gut funktionierende Organisationsstruktur. Die gesamte Legion wird vom Legion Commander geleitet. Dieser wird dabei von verschiedenen anderen Offizieren unterstützt und vom Captain of the Guard überwacht. Die Gesamtleitung hat wenig mit den Veranstaltungen zu tun, da die meisten auf regionaler Ebene stattfinden. Sie ist mehr dazu da, die 501st zusammenzuhalten. Damit die regionale Organisation funktioniert, ist die 501st Legion in sogenannte Garnisonen (engl.: Garrison) eingeteilt. Die Garnisonen sind ein einigermaßen überschaubares Gebiet, wie etwa ein Land, oder ein Bundesstaat der USA, teilweise aber auch größere Gebiete, wie Skandinavien. Jede Garnison hat einen Commander, der für die Organisation von Veranstaltungen etc. zuständig ist. Auch er wird, wie der Legion Commander, von anderen Offizieren unterstützt. Neben der Organisation auf regionaler Ebene ist er auch das Bindeglied zur Gesamtleitung. Neben den Garnisonen gibt es noch die Außenposten (engl.: Outpost), kleine lokale Organisationen auf einem Gebiet, wo es noch nicht genug Mitglieder für eine Garnison gibt und es gibt die Abteilungen (engl.: Detachment), die alle Mitglieder einer Kostümgruppe, wie z. B. Sturmtruppen oder TIE-Piloten, zusammenfassen. Für die Organisation haben die Abteilungen keine große Rolle. In Deutschland gibt es die Besonderheit der Squads, da es in der German Garrison eigentlich zu viele Mitglieder für eine Garnison gibt. Offices Legion Council Der Legion Council (dt.: „Legionsrat“) entscheidet über alle Fragen, die Regelungen und Verfahren der 501st betreffen. Er setzt sich zusammen aus dem Legion Commander, der dem Rat vorsteht, dem Legion Executive Officer, dem Legion's Administrative Staff, zwei Repräsentaten aus jeder Garrison und einem Vertreter jedes Outposts. Mitglieder der Legion können ihre Anliegen über ein Ratsmitglied vor den Legion Council bringen. Daraufhin beginnt eine Frist von zwei Wochen, die den Stimmberechtigten die Chance geben soll, das Anliegen gründlich zu überdenken und darüber zu diskutieren. Stimmen mindestens drei Ratsmitglieder zu, kommt es zu einer Abstimmung über die Frage, die weitere zehn Tage läuft und vom Legion Captain of the Guard beaufsichtigt wird. Jedes Mitglied des Rats hat eine Stimme, nicht stimmberechtigt sind Vertreter von Outposts mit weniger als zwölf Mitgliedern. Wahlen Die Wahlen für die Ämter des Legion Commander, sowie der Garrison Commander, Squad Leader, Outpost Leader und Detachment Leader finden einmal jährlich Anfang Februar statt. Dazu können von 1. bis 15. Januar Kandidaten nominiert werden, die dann bis Ende Januar Zeit haben, sich vorzustellen und mögliche Fragen zu beantworten. Wird bis 15. Januar kein Kandidat für ein Amt vorgeschlagen, behält der Amtsinhaber des Vorjahrs seine Position. Die Wahlen selbst finden am 1. Februar statt, und werden vom Legion Captain of the Guard beaufsichtigt. Ihre Stimme abgeben können alle aktiven Mitglieder, dies geschieht meist über E-Mail oder Forenumfragen. Während der Legion Commander von allen Mitgliedern der Legion gewählt wird, wird über das Amt der Garrison Commander, Squad Leader und Outpost Leader regional abgestimmt. Den Detachment Leader wählen nur Mitglieder der entsprechenden Kostümgruppe. Wird ein Amtsinhaber von keinem anderen Mitglied angefochten, kann auf die jährliche Wahl verzichtet werden. Mitgliedschaft miniatur|Mitglieder der 501st Legion mit [[Jay Laga'aia (Gregar Typho) während der Celebration III in Indianapolis, 2005]] Mitglied der 501st Legion kann grundsätzlich jede volljährige Person (aus rechtlichen Gründen erforderlich) werden, die im Besitz eines hochwertigen Kostüms eines Imperialen oder eines anderen "Bösewichts" der Star Wars - Saga ist, und in der Lage ist, dieses zu tragen. Eine ausführliche Liste der Kostüme, die für eine Mitgliedschaft zulässig sind, ist hier zu finden. Dort sind nicht nur Kostüme aus den Filmen sondern auch aus dem Erweiterten Universum aufgelistet. Es besteht jedoch auch die Möglichkeit, mit einem Kostüm Mitglied zu werden, das noch nicht im CRL vermerkt ist, indem man einen Antrag auf Aufnahme des Kostüms stellt, über den dann im Legion Council beraten wird. Mitglieds-ID Bei der Aufnahme eines neuen Mitglieds in die 501st Legion wird diesem eine einzigartige, vierstellige Mitglieds- ID zugeteilt, die je nach Kostüm des Neuzugangs mit einem ID- Präfix kombiniert wird. Dieses System wurde von der in Eine neue Hoffnung genannten ID- Nummer des Sturmtrupplers "TK-421" abgeleitet, indem sich Albin Johnson für jede Kostümart, die in der Legion vertreten ist, ein eigenes Präfix ausdachte. Wird einem neuen Mitglied mit Sturmtruppen- Rüstung beispielsweise die ID-Nummer "0000" zugeteilt, so besitzt er die ID "TK-0000". Ist er im Besitz weiterer Kostüme, fügt er seiner ID- Nummer je nachdem, welches er trägt, das entsprechende Präfix hinzu. Im Folgenden sind die derzeit verwendeten Präfixe aufgeführt. Auf Grund der großen Variation an Klonkrieger- Kostümen wurden weitere Präfixe eingeführt. Die Mitglider der Kostümgruppe Klonkrieger (TC) wurden nach ihren Kostümen auf folgende Gruppen aufgeteilt, nur noch Kostümträger mit gewöhnlichen Phase I-Rüstungen, wie sie in Angriff der Klonkrieger zu sehen waren, besitzen das Präfix TC. Die Umstrukturierung des ID-Nummer- Systems ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, es wurden noch nicht allen Mitglieder mit TC- IDs ihre neuen Präfixe zugeteilt. Aus diesem Grund besitzen die neuen Kostümgruppen derzeit auch noch relativ wenig Mitglieder. Aktive und inaktive Mitgliedschaft [[Bild:501st ot01.jpg|miniatur|Zwei Mitglieder Out of Duty]] Bei den Mitgliedern der 501st wird streng zwischen „aktiv“ und „inaktiv“ unterschieden. Als aktiv wird laut Satzung ein Mitglied bezeichnet, das folgende Kriterien erfüllt: Ein aktives Mitglied muss die oben genannten Anforderungen für eine Mitgliedschaft erfüllen (Volljährigkeit und Besitz eines zulässiges Kostüms). Außerdem muss ein Eintrag in der Mitglieds- Datenbank der Legion vorhanden sein, der Angaben über Person und Kontaktmöglichkeiten enthält. Außerdem wird erwartet, dass ein aktives Mitglied das festgelegte Minimum an Aktivität innerhalb der 501st einhält, das bedeutet laut Satzung jährlich an mindestens einer Veranstaltung der 501st in seinem Kostüm teilzunehmen, aktiv Kontakt zu seinem Garrison Commander zu halten sowie seine Kontaktinformationen in der Datenbank immer auf dem aktuellsten Stand zu halten. Entsprechend ist ein inaktives Mitglied als eine Person definiert, die entweder nicht das erforderliche Minimum an Aktivität innerhalb der Legion erfüllt, oder keine aktuellen Informationen über Kontaktmöglichkeiten in der Datenbank veröffentlicht, einen Antrag auf vorübergehende Inaktivität gestellt hat, oder in Folge eines "Disziplinarverfahrens" auf Grund irgendeines Verstoßes gegen die Satzung der 501st mit Inaktivität bestraft wird. Die Unterschiede zwischen aktiven und inaktiven Mitgliedern zeigen sich in den Rechten, die sie innerhalb der Legion haben. Aktive Mitglieder sind demnach unter anderem berechtigt in allen Angelegenheiten der aktiven Mitgliedschaft abzustimmen, in den regionalen Wahlen Detachment Leader, Squad Leader, Garrison Commander und Legion Commander zu wählen, ein Amt bzw. eine Funktion innerhalb der Legion innezuhalten, offizielle Aktivitäten und Veranstaltungen der 501st Legion zu koordinieren und an offiziellen Veranstaltungen der Legion teilzunehmen. Ehrenmitglieder miniatur|rechts|Die Gedenktafel, die George Lucas bei seiner Aufnahme als Ehrenmitglied der 501st Legion überreicht bekam. Während die 501st Legion immer weiter wuchs und immer bekannter wurde, bot sich die Gelegenheit, denjenigen zu danken, die sich in besonderer Weise für Star Wars eingesetzt haben und dazu beigetragen haben, dass daraus das wurde, was es heute ist. Jedem neuen Ehrenmitglied wird mit der Aufnahme eine speziell angefertigte Gedenktafel überreicht. Die gesamte, inzwischen sehr beachtliche Liste mit allen Ehrenmitgliedern der Legion ist hier zu finden, zu den bekanntesten zählen unter anderem: * George Lucas * Kenny Baker (R2-D2) * Jeremy Bulloch (Boba Fett, Episode V und Episode VI) * Ben Burtt (Sound Designer) * Hayden Christensen (Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader, Episode II und Episode III) * Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) * Carrie Fisher (Leia Organa) * Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) * Garrick Hagon (Biggs Darklighter) * Christopher Lee (Graf Dooku) * Jake Lloyd (Anakin Skywalker, Episode I) * Daniel Logan (Boba Fett, Episode II) * Peter Mayhew (Chewbacca) * Rick McCallum * Temuera Morrison (Jango Fett) * Ian McDiarmid (Palpatine) * Ray Park (Darth Maul) * David Prowse (Darth Vader, Episode IV-VI) * Steve Sansweet (Lucasfilm) * Karen Traviss (Autorin) * John Williams (Komponist) * Timothy Zahn (Autor) Siehe auch *German Garrison Weblinks * Offizielle Seite der 501st Legion (englisch) * „Commander's Log“ - Berichte von Albin Johnson über Entstehung und Aktivitäten der 501st auf seiner privaten Homepage (englisch) * [http://www.starwars.com/community/news/family/f20070131/index.html „Inside the Fighting 501st“ − Bericht über die 501st auf Starwars.com] (englisch) * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reale Organisationen Kategorie:Fandom en:501st Legion (fan organization) es:501st Legion (organización de fans)